For generations, decubitus ulcers have continued to be a perplexing problem for bed patients and physicians alike. Decubitus ulcers or pressure sores are ulcerations caused by prolonged pressure in a patient confined to bed for a long period of time. Particularly perplexing to bed patients and physicians are the predictable pressure sores which appear on the pressure points of the body i.e., backs of heels, legs, buttocks, over the sacrum, elbows and scapula after a patient has been bedfast for an extended period.
Heretofore, the only consistent manner of preventing the occurrence of decubitus ulcers on the back of the human heel, leg and other pressure points noted hereinabove, was to alter the patient's position from back to front to side to back, etc. or some variation thereof at regular intervals. To date, there has been no satisfactory way of preventing the appearance of decubitus ulcers on the back of a patient's heels.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the back of the human heel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus, including a harness which fits on or around and about the human heel and a portion of the human foot and human ankle which apparatus aids in preventing the formation of decubitus ulcers or pressure sores on the back of the human heel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus, including a harness which fits on or about the human ankle and foot including a reservoir-cushion attached to said harness on which reservoir-cushion the back of the human ankle can rest while the patient is in bed to prevent the formation of pressure sores on the back of the human leg and heel area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus, including a reservoir-cushion on which the back of the human ankle of a bedfast patient can rest in order to prevent the formation and development of decubitus ulcers on the back of the human heel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot by the use of cushion means in combination with a harness adapted to fit about the human ankle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot by the use of cushion means in combination with a harness adapted to fit about the human ankle and foot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot which apparatus is adapted to be securely held about the user's foot and ankle by the user of Velcro fasteners.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot which apparatus is adapted to be securely held about the user's foot and ankle by the use of lace-up means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot which apparatus is adapted to be securely held about the user's foot and ankle by the user of draw-string means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the prevention of decubitus ulcers on the human foot which apparatus is adapted to be securely held about the user's foot and ankle by the user of zipper means.
FIG. 1 is a side view of the device of the invention while employed on a bed patient's foot.
FIG. 2 is a view toward the bottom of the foot of a patient on which the device of the invention is employed.
FIG. 3 is a view of the device of the invention as it appears in an open-unemployed position.